1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable tie wrap holder system and more particularly pertains to maintaining pluralities of tie wraps in predetermined arrays by size for increased convenience and organized space allocation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding systems for various objects of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding systems for various objects of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of maintaining objects in an organized manner for increased convenience through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,839 to Gretz discloses a golf bag formed from interlocking tubes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,306 to Chang discloses a modular rack for flower pot, vase, and the like.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cable tie wrap holder system that allows maintaining pluralities of tie wraps in predetermined arrays by size for increased convenience and organized space allocation.
In this respect, the cable tie wrap holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining pluralities of tie wraps in predetermined arrays by size for increased convenience and organized space allocation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system which can be used for maintaining pluralities of tie wraps in predetermined arrays by size for increased convenience and organized space allocation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of holding systems for various objects of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved cable tie wrap holder system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a plurality of vertically oriented primary tubes. The tubes are in a cylindrical configuration and are fabricated of polyvinyl chloride. Each primary tube has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The primary tubes have a common diameter. The primary tubes include a long tube. The long tube has a pair of spaced apart smaller apertures and diametrically opposed larger apertures laterally spaced from the smaller apertures. The apertures are axially aligned for positioning of a screwdriver there through to facilitate mounting and unmounting with respect to a vertical planar recipient surface. Next provided is a pair of screws. The screws extend through the smaller apertures for coupling the long tube to the vertical planar recipient surface. The primary tubes also include a pair of additional vertically oriented shorter tubes of decreasing lengths. The shorter tubes are coupled parallel with the long tube. Each primary tube has a surface in a plane common with the recipient surface. A pair of vertically oriented secondary tubes are next provided. The secondary tubes are of different lengths all shorter than the primary tubes. Each secondary tube is in a cylindrical configuration and is fabricated of polyvinyl chloride. Each secondary tube has an open upper end and a closed lower end. The secondary tubes have common diameters common with the primary tubes. The secondary tubes are parallel with each other and parallel with the primary tubes and recipient surface. The axes of the secondary tubes are in a plane parallel with the plane of the recipient surface and the axes of the primary tubes are in a plane there between. An adhesive couples the primary tube with the secondary tubes to form a tube assembly. The axes of all the tubes are parallel with respect to each other and parallel with the recipient surface. Each of the secondary tubes are adjacent to two primary tubes. The upper ends of the secondary tubes are at different elevations and the lower ends are also at different elevations. Each of the tubes has a closed bottom surface whereby sets of tie wraps of different lengths maybe be removably received within the tubes for storage and retrieval purposes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system which has all of the advantages of the prior art holding systems for various objects of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such cable tie wrap holder system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a cable tie wrap holder system for maintaining pluralities of tie wraps in predetermined arrays by size for increased convenience and organized space allocation.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved cable tie wrap holder system having a plurality of vertically oriented primary tubes in a cylindrical configuration with an open upper end and a closed lower end, a plurality of vertically oriented secondary tubes in a cylindrical configuration with an open upper end and a closed lower end, the primary tubes coupled with the secondary tubes to form a tube assembly with the axes of all the tubes parallel with respect to each other.